Chosen by the Fox
by Nakiasha
Summary: Naruto is told by a creepy fox to go to a shrine on the edge of town. When he does he meets a snotty man who treats him like a piece of living trash. He is told that he's the new shrine god, but how will he learn how to do his job without the help of the mean familiar? Eventual SasuNaru. Based on Kamisama Hajimemashita.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Kamisama Hajimemashita, but I don't want to mark this as a crossover because none of those characters will be appearing. Just wanted to make that clear from the get go. Also everyone is really OOC. I own nothing guys. If you want this continued leave a review in the nice little box at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

><p>He, Naruto Uzumaki, was officially homeless. Not that it came to him as much of a surprise. At the tender age of seven his beloved parents had been killed in a horrific car crash, leaving him to fend for himself. Shortly after the accident an old perverted friend of his father's had taken him in. The man, Jiraiya, was the author of some rather... graphic books. But now the boisterous writer was gone as well, his life taken by a sudden heart attack. It had been just last night that the now 16 year old Uzumaki had attended the ceremony celebrating his life.<p>

That brought him to where he was now on a cold, unforgiving park bench. The thump of his meager belongings hitting the ground yanked him out of his grief induced stupor. Sighing Naruto reached down to pick up the threadbare suitcase, also catching sight of a demonic looking fox. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Though he was normally brave enough to face up any situation, honestly it terrified him. Its very eyes seemed to emit hatred, and its many tails, nine he vaguely noted, screamed "dangerous." Gasping the blonde let his things clatter back down to the earth as he flinched away from the oppressive beast. Unable to move further from the menacing gaze it cast over his still form Naruto remained frozen as the fox scrutinized him.

So naturally in his shocked state he barely registered the intense pain of the creature's pronounced fangs sinking into his lower arm. Barely containing his panic Naruto allowed a whimper to escape yet the animal didn't even spare his face a glance. To the blonde's disbelief the injury healed itself up almost immediately, leaving smooth, unbroken skin underneath a sinister splash of crimson liquid. His blood dripping down onto the bench Naruto eyed the fox warily as a new emotion appeared on its face. It almost seemed to be smirking as it placed its paw into the scarlet pool before bringing it back up to rest against his open left palm. Appearing satisfied with itself the creature's ruby eyes met the teary blue orbs of the blonde.

"Go to the shrine on the north edge of this city. Tell them Kurama sent you." Leaping gracefully away the brightly colored fox bounded down the street for a few paces before seeming to simply disappear. Strengthening his resolve at the absence of his new fear Naruto decided not to go to the shrine the animal had mentioned. The people at his school said it was haunted anyway, and even though he didn't admit it to anyone the Uzumaki did not deal well with ghosts.

Then it started to rain. The freezing wind whipping straight through his worn jacket Naruto snatched up his bag and raced toward the north side of town. By the time he entered the dingy old building the blond was shivering uncontrollably and ready for a hot shower. Then he was roughly shoved against the wall by pale hands, one holding his shirt collar and the other in a ready position the hit him.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?!" Someone was judging him before he even introduced himself. "Get off me," he grunted as he attempted to push away his would-be attacker.

"Tsk, it's just a lousy human," muttered the person holding him down. Almost lazily the stranger leaned back and let him go, as if he wasn't worth their time.

"Hey," the blonde replied, offended that the stuck up man found him to be so weak. Grumbling insults his eyes flashed dangerously as he examined the dark haired male standing in front of him. Upon his closer inspection Naruto realized that nestled among the man's raven colored hair were a pair of matching ears. Glancing down the man's limber frame his eyes alighted on a fluffy tail poking out from behind him slightly.

'Just who is this guy? _What _is this guy?' Suddenly the… Wolf? Yanked the blonde's hand toward him, palm up. His face and tone were laced with disgust as he studied the red paw print.

"I can't believe that Kurama chose a filthy mortal as his successor, especially after leaving me to do all the work around here," he snarled. "I won't serve the likes of you! My contract was with Kurama. Now that he's no longer the god of this shrine I have no obligation to be here." Without further introduction or explanation the over-confident idiot disappeared in a few wisps of smoke.

"Who was that?" Naruto anxiously asked the empty air. This day was getting weirder and weirder every moment… Then again, after meeting Kurama a slim guy with ears and a tail wasn't that scary.

"He was the familiar of Kurama, and he was supposed to be yours as well." The whispers of a pair of floating foxes yanked him out of his reverie, pulling his attention back to the present. Unlike the wild beast he had met before these creatures appeared quite tame, each a gentle white and possessing a single tail.

"Well he's a bastard. And who are you guys? I'm Naruto." Trying to get over the odd situation Naruto tried to civilized approach.

"I am Fuyu," mumbled the thinner one.

"And I am Soyokaze!" The larger animal practically yelled. "We're the tied to the shrine as the god's servants; it's nice to meet you! We look forward to working with you!" Fuyu just sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Clearly she was the quieter of the two. Their explanation made sense, so Naruto was ready to accept it until his brain processed that they were going to be "working with him."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Welcome to our wind shrine Naruto-sama. You are the new god," they said together. His head spinning Naruto tried to comprehend what they were saying. His head couldn't quite wrap around it, but he was ready to accept whatever they said at this point. Besides, where was his life going anyways? Nowhere.

"Cool! Does that mean I get awesome powers that can level mountains, and split the ocean and stuff?" The blonde got excited at the prospect of having such remarkable abilities. His new friends twitched uncomfortably.

"Well I suppose yes," Fuyu answered slowly. "But you'll have to train yourself for a long time to get that far. Give yourself a century or two before you start trying to do those things, alright?" Excitement fading Naruto let what the fox had said sink in.

"What?! I have to wait for that long?! No way, I Naruto Uzumaki, will train and be that powerful before I'm super old. Believe it!" He paused. "Wait how do I do that?"

"I don't really know…" Muttered Soyokaze. "We have no idea because we can't do magic or anything. Only gods and their familiars can perform magic." His mind wandered back to Sasuke, the familiar that had left to… Wherever he had gone to. 'If I get him back I can learn the awesome stuff! I'll have to deal with his nastiness. I guess that's a small price to pay for cool moves though.'

"Alright guys, we're on a mission to find Sasuke and make him come back! By force if necessary. We're off!" Again, Naruto got ahead of himself and turned back to the pair of white foxes. "Do you know where he went?"

"He probably went to a world that is ruled by demons. That is where he used to live after all."

"He lived there?" The blonde asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, he used to be quite a threat to the human world so Kurama decided to seal him up by making a contract with him." 'He really does not seem that bad compared to Kurama. They have to have something mixed up.'

"Let's go get him! I can't wait to learn some awesome new techniques."


	2. Chapter 2

Blown away by his own childish excitement it took Naruto longer than it should have to notice that he had been transported to another dimension. Surrounding him were people like Sasuke, who were clearly not your average human. The majority sported a pair of animal ears and a tail, but there were some scarier types around that set him on edge. Hesitant to approach anyone looking too creepy he walked up to a pale woman with a slight build. She was adorable, with short purplish cat ears and a slim tail with a white tip. As soon as he neared she began to blush and fiddle with her fingers in a nervous fashion.

"Have you seen a guy with wolf ears that calls himself Sasuke? He used to be the familiar of Kurama at a wind shrine," he questioned in a mostly calm voice. The blonde's nerves were getting the better of him, both from fear and the thrill of his new position as the shrine god. The woman's frame trembled, yet she didn't move away or stutter when she addressed him in return.

"He might be at the old abandoned Uchiha housing. He and his elder brother are the only ones permitted inside after all." Her voice quavered and took on a saddened tone. "He hasn't seen his brother since beginning his service to the fox god, so that would be the best place for a chance encounter between the two."

"Thanks for your help!" With the new information Naruto had regained his normal impenetrable positive attitude towards every situation.

"W-Wait!" The woman's declaration rang out behind him as he began to dash off. Confused he stopped, thinking that she was done speaking to him already. "I can see that you're new to this world. Don't get near either of them, the Uchihas are dangerous, no matter how weakened their clan may seem. Two are more than enough to command a healthy amount of dread over us all." After finishing she turned away and began walking down the road as if they had never spoken.

Inwardly shivering Naruto continued his trek down the streets. Every now and then he would ask someone for directions to the Uchiha compound to make sure that he wasn't straying from the correct path. About fifteen minutes later he traversed nothing more than an overgrown trail, though it showed signs of once being a grand roadway. As he continued on he could only wonder what had happened to the rest of Sasuke's family. Suddenly disowned? Disease? Or… Murder? Shaking his head vigorously the blonde tried not to think about it. It wasn't his business. The only thing he was here for was to retrieve to wolf demon so he could learn awesome techniques and protect his shrine better than anyone had protected a shrine before.

But the shy lady had told him to stay away from him because apparently he was "dangerous." Thinking back to their first, and only, encounter so far he tried to draw his own conclusions on the grouchy demon. Was he really worth it to learn the cool magic he desired? Would tracking down Kurama be the better choice?

No. That was a definite negative right there. 'Naruto Uzumaki doesn't need some freaky fox to be incredible. I can do it by myself, believe it!' A few seconds later he added another phrase onto his mental pep talk. 'With a little assistance to the inferior wolf what's-his-name. He can't be that bad! If I had a brother like that I would abandon my job and go visit him too.' In fact though he was loath to admit it he sympathized with the former familiar. He knew what it was like to lose family.

Lost in his own little world the blonde didn't immediately notice that he had reached his destination. It appeared to be a small town that was fenced all the way around as far as he could see, though the wire was torn in so many places it was barely reminiscent of a barrier anymore. When it had been occupied the community had clearly been closely knit, because once he entered the premises there were no enclosed yards, nor doors that sported a lock of any type. At each turn there was a red and white fan adorning the buildings. While all the structures were well built none of them had an extreme lavish air, as though the inhabitants were careful with how they appeared to the outside world.

From the stories he had heard about demons earlier in his life they were supposed to be notoriously greedy and show their wealth and power in any way possible. The Uchiha clan undoubtedly had held plenty of power in their prime. Heck, the people here were still intimidated with two questionably strong members of the family left!

But no matter how nice things may have been maintained years ago the fact remained that at the present everything showed severe mistreatment, practically radiating despair in its decimated condition. 'Well duh it would be in bad shape, I mean who's going to take care of it? Even if Sasuke's brother made it his business to keep up things here full time he would barely make a dent on what needs to be done.'

Chiding himself for staring at a fan to long Naruto began searching for any sign that Sasuke had been there recently. After several minutes of wandering around aimlessly he was finally rewarded for his, rather lazy, efforts. A smaller single story house that had been repainted, and looked as if it was in no need of general repairs; the rectangular garden that served as the front lawn had nothing growing in it, but it was free of weeds. What really convinced the Uzumaki that he was in the right place was the intricately painted fan to the left side of the door. It had smooth, unchipped edges and was shaded in a way that made it appear that the sun was shining on it all the time. On the other side of the door there was another ornate marking, but it was so faded that it was unclear to him what it resembled. Earlier in its lifespan it must have been beautiful with its fine swirling commas and slim looping patterns. Both designs were on a round, faded pink background. From the tint it must have once been a stunning crimson.

The wolf he had met seemed over the top about things such as pride, so he was positive that he was in the right place. An outlandish grin rose to his visage as he pushed the door open with a definite slam, not bothering to alert any possible inhabitants that he was visiting. But before he could take more than a single step inside the house the blonde was confronted with the exact worn design he had seen to the right side of the door in all its splendor. The pair of them were more terrifying than anything that the Uzumaki had ever seen before. The eyes seemed to stare into his soul, ripping him apart as it searched him for his intentions. Rapidly feeling his entire body falling into a numb trance Naruto slumped against the wall. That lady from the city was right. The Uchihas were definitely something to be feared. And for his negligence in heeding her warning he was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I don't think I made it quite clear enough the thing to the right side of the door is Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan. A huge thank you to Kokomi and yuzumelieselotte for spurring me on enough to finally write this. Hopefully in the next chapter they'll actually talk to each other.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Cringing back into the wall Naruto tried to figure out what he was going to do. But fear froze his mind in an endless cycle of terror, leaving no room for any new thoughts. The most he could make out in his own mind was, 'I don't want to die yet! I still have so much I want to do…' So tears began to drip down his cheeks nonstop, yet it wasn't in a panic. It was sadness. Though he loved his deceased family members dearly he wasn't ready to join them. And here it was happening because he made an idiotic mistake.

Just as sudden as they had appeared they left. With their hold over him gone the blonde slumped down to the floor, wondering why he had been spared. Panting and sweating Naruto knew as sure as he knew his own name that he had been on the brink of being murdered.

"You are extremely lucky that I recognized you at the last second you fool," a course voice hissed at him angrily. Still shell shocked he adverted his eyes from his shoes and chanced a glance up at the other's face, apprehensive about the possibility of the eyes' return. But Sasuke's orbs were black, emotionless in every way. The rest of his face was a different story though. It showed his agitation clearly toward the entire situation. Mute he stared openly, not in a state to care that he was being rude.

"Are you listening to me idiot?" Irritation laced through the wolf demon's tone as he addressed the new shrine god in front of him. The blonde was obviously scared out of mind, and appeared to be mute at the moment.

"Look… I'm… Sorry alright?!"

Soyokaze and Fuyu materialized in Naruto's lap.

"Naruto-sama! Are you alright?" They questioned together.

"You came here to make Sasuke-san your familiar Naruto-sama, don't forget your original goal," Fuyu admonished gently. 'But how can I… I'm in his debt already.'

"Hurry Naruto-sama!" Screeched Soyokaze in a high voice. You must complete the contract between you; if you do he'll be forced to do whatever you say." But he could hardly steel himself to shakily stand. Whatever this "contract" required, Naruto didn't think he had what it took to complete at that moment. Or maybe even ever. Just the thought of being faced with those sinister orbs again sent cold shivers down his spine, as well as an automatic flinch instinct.

"I-I can't." He heard defeat in his own tone. "I'll learn the techniques some other way; surely there is a true shrine familiar without work, not this wild wolf that runs rampant." By the end of his sentence he was whispering, as though he almost couldn't bear what he himself had to say. The blonde was painfully aware that his quest had changed courses without his consent, and now he had to adjust his actions to continue forward.

"Sorry for bothering you," he muttered to Sasuke as he stumbled forward, tripping on his own feet. Unprepared for the movement the wolf allowed Naruto to fall into him face first. And their lips connected.

"Congratulations on sealing the contract Naruto-sama," the two miniature foxes murmured. Still in a dazed stupor it took longer than it should of for the blonde to yank himself away from Sasuke and glare in his general direction. Apparently he had also disregarded what his spirits had to say, for he commanded nothing of the wolf and staggered out the door.

As he quietly slipped into town again Naruto looked positively ragged, but his usual good nature had returned.

"So Fuyu, where can I find a nice strong familiar to teach me this stuff? I want the best to be my teacher!" The slim fox swished her tail in an uncomfortable manner.

"Naruto-sama I would strongly recommend not trying to control more than one familiar at your current level. Your force of will alone has been holding you firm up to this point, but that really isn't enough in the long run." She didn't want to be rude to her master, but he needed to know the truth before his affairs started to get out of control.

"Can we please go back to the shrine and look at the prayers? It's been a long time and it's a fundamental part of your job." Her eyes were politely questioning, yet still holding an amount of warning.

"But that sounds so boring!" With his arms behind his head looking at the sky Naruto was the epiphany of easygoing. Switching tactics more to the blonde's views Fuyu attempted another approach.

"If you don't grant the wishes you can never get more powerful, nor can you ever hope to be a revered figure in the supernatural world." Smiling awkwardly Naruto glanced down at the white fox.

"Well I guess I better get going then. Can you take us back to the shrine now?"

"Naruto-sama," Soyokaze broke in roughly. "We do not have to capabilities to do that. We can only take ourselves back to the shrine. Also you are being watched by multiple parties. A god that was once human is a rare delicacy to many of these demons." His voice was anxious and scared, as though he himself was being targeted.

"Don't worry, I'll just cover the paw print and they'll forget about me in minutes." Though he was up against tough demons Naruto was confident because no one could be scarier than Sasuke had been. Tucking his hands safely into his pockets the blonde trudged down the road, looking every bit as gloomy as some of the depressed inhabitants of the city. Then he got stopped by a couple of half snake guys that had disgusting tongues. Powerless Soyokaze and Fuyu vanished in a puff of smoke, to scared of the possibilities that the situation held.

Since the blonde was slightly lacking in the intelligence department he decided to fight thr two cloaked men. He also conveniently forgot until the moment of his charge at the enemy that he had no idea how to win a fight using his new powers. Then something kicked in.

'I don't really have much power until I grant wishes... And I've fulfilled 0% of the requests left in the shrine's prayer box.' As the two men closed in on him he tried to turn and run, but was snagged by what appeared to be a cream colored scaly tail.

"Can't leave now. The fun has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder that yes, my school year has started. Probably no updates for quite some time now. Please review what you think, and thank you very much for reading this far!<strong>


End file.
